The Family in the Woods
by Midmoon Kitsune
Summary: A little tale of the family that lives in the woods. OOC AU story I wrote in a day. Warning there is slight disgust in here so read at own risk. M for death/monster eating human. Bellice story.


**Why did I do this? Because I could and it just came to mind when I was cleaning the kitchen. The brain works in mysterious ways and it has yet explained to me why it does what it does. So here is a load of bleh that I wrote in one day and edited in even less time. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Family in the Woods**

* * *

Once upon a time there was a house in the woods. It wasn't a small house nor was it made of logs. This was what could be considered a mansion hidden away in the deepest of forests North America had ever seen. The weather was mostly cloudy and/or rain but that didn't bother the family that lived there. Oh no. They preferred quiet, seclusion and the privacy. No visitors ever came to the house, no one was ever brave enough to venture down the dark drive encased by trees, so the family remained unknown to the small town they resided by. Of course no story is ever so sweet as to have the happy ending before it even starts. It all began on a thundery night, the wind was howling like mad and lighting danced across the sky.

The backyard was lit with sudden flashes every five seconds thanks to the intense storm. The full moon was hidden behind thick black clouds and rain pelted down on to the roofs surface like bullets. Inside the house the residents were peaceful and enjoying an evening like they always did, lazing about. The same wasn't said for the animal out in the yard. Thrashing against its chain, she barked at the trees. Her growls couldn't be heard over the storm but that didn't stop her. She was the family pet; it was her job to protect them and her territory. Another fierce bark came from her jaws but again it was drowned out by the wind. She could smell them. They were there just beyond the trees; taunting her, mocking her. She wouldn't stand for it and with another powerful thrash she pulled the spike from its grounded place and dashed like a mad beast into the woods; her howl joining that of the storm. A window on the second floor opened.

"Mum! She's off her chain again!" a male voice echoed through the building. He was a huge beefy man with short hair and childish eyes. Soon another joined him at the window, a woman. Her long blonde hair was blown about by the wind and the scowl on her face showed great displeasure.

"Emmet close the damn window, geez. Alice! Your mutt's off her leash!" rapid footsteps sounded on the staircase leading down the multiple levels of the house. A small figure dashed her way past the two, continuing down her path.

"No no no no! She's can't be off! I made sure that pike was deep in the ground this time!" Alice, the smallest and youngest of the house was throwing on her jacket as she practically ran towards the back door in hopes of stopping the animal from getting lost once again in the forest. Her father halted her before she could touch the handle.

"Woah there Alice. I can't let you go off into this storm. It's too dangerous" Alice just glared into mirror eyes of her father.

"But I have to Carlisle. She could get hurt out there!"

"I hope my dear baby girl isn't planning to go outside now is she?" a beautiful woman entered through a doorway to the right; her dark locks tied up in a bun and hands holding a dish cloth. Snickering was heard from upstairs.

"Shut up Emmet!" Alice yelled from her spot up the staircase. The male answered.

"Make me short stack!"

"Emmett! No insulting in my house. Alice no yelling at your brother" Alice just pulled a face.

"He started it!" a loud smack followed by a cry of pain.

"There, I finished it" the smallest couldn't help but grin.

"Love you Rose!"

"No problem pixie"  
"What am I to do with you lot?" Esme rubbed her eyes at the thought of her family. The entrance of two other males gave more to the situation.

"Don't worry mother dearest. You still have us" the shaggy haired blonde boy gave his mother a hug all the while smirking at his little sister.

"You're such a mumma's boy Jasper"

"Alice, don't start again" Carlisle broke off whatever before it had a chance to begin. His youngest just folded her arms and pouted all the while looking to the back door.

"We'll go with Alice to look" eyes turned to the other male in the room, his brown hair always in a mess and face emotionless. Alice grinned

"Yes! See Edward agrees with me. We have to go look for Bella" Carlisle was losing his touch if one look from his children got him to give so easily.

"Very well, but that means we're all going. Including you Emmett and Rosalie"

"What?!"

"Yes!" both replies came from a yell two stories up.

* * *

Deep in the thick branches of the woods were three mysterious men dressed in tattered clothes and dirt smudge faces. They were ruff looking; their rugged breathing gave off a foul odour while their eyes tried to spy anything in the trees surrounding them.

"Smart one Jeffs! You had to run the car off the road in the middle of nowhere. If we made it to the border we'd be safe by now, not lost in this god awful forest!" one man screamed as he flung his arms about in a rage. His fellow escapees weren't faring better in the emotional department but Ross had a temper. He couldn't help himself at times.

"Shut it you bone head. No one will follow us in here. We've lost the cops ok? Let's just find another place to grab a car and we can be off. No mess no foul alright?" Jeff wiped most of the rainwater off his face as she stared the other two down. Ross might be temperamental and impulsive but he was no leader, he couldn't handle being out here on his own and the other guy, Todd, was just a weakling who tagged along because he could run fast.

"Let's go" he led the way through the mudded forest floor. While there weren't any tracks deep in the woods the trees were wide spread enough for there no need to be. The group had managed to steal warm clothes and a car in the town over when making their escape but their resources ended with only one torch used to help them through the darkness. After trudging on for hours the three stopped beneath a thick oak to rest and get out of the rain despite already being soaked to the bone. Todd was shivering while Ross just looked even angrier than before. Jeff hoped he didn't have to knife the guy before they got to their destination. Before he spoke Jeff heard something in the distance. His curious expression got the other's attention.

"What is it?"

"Shhh! I heard something…listen" the others looked out into the darkness and started to hear an echo. A woman was calling out into the night.

"…Bella!...Bella where are you?!" it sounded far off but was moving closer. The men were almost as confused as they were anxious.

"Now what's a little girl doing way out here in the middle of the night?" Jeff chuckled to himself darkly as he switched off the light and cautiously made his way onwards. The other two seemed to follow behind him.

"Are you crazy? This isn't the time or the place Jeff" Ross harshly whispered as he pushed aside a shrub. Todd only nodded his head to agree.

"That little girl could have a car out there we can swipe you bone head; after of course I have a little fun with her first. Now shut it" the trio crept onwards getting closer as the call got louder until they came across an open meadow. They could barely make out in the darkness it was a young woman, short hair flattened by the rain that had surprisingly lightened since their woodly adventure. She wore dark clothing, jeans, top and a light jacket. It wasn't very suited for the outdoors at all.

"The little bitch won't know what's hit her. Come on"

* * *

Alice had managed to treck her way through the woods to find a small clearing. It was familiar to the small teen as she'd been there many times before with her family and their adoring canine. Seeing it in the middle of the night during a storm wasn't the most pleasant but Alice didn't care she wanted her Bella back.

"Bella! Here girl! Where are you?! Oh you poor thing…where are you Bella?" her voice was barely audible over the rain and thunder but she still called out as hard as she could. Gasping at the sight of chains in a muddy patch sent her hopes up a little but the dangling collar at the end quickly dashed them. It had come off.

"Stupid girl! That was a new collar I bought you just last week! Why do you have to keep breaking these things? It looked so good on you too…" her emotions were jumping all over the place and the woman blamed her animal companion wholeheartedly for it. A snapping twig had her spinning around. "Bella?!"

"Not quite girly" Jeff stepped out of the trees to smirk his disgusting yellow teeth at her. He was clenching and relaxing his hands repeatedly and traced his eyes over her form. If she didn't have more important things to worry about she'd have shivered at the horror of him.

"You're not Bella…"

"No I'm not. But I know a little thing like you shouldn't be out here all alone in the middle of the night. Let alone in a storm"

"My girl Bella ran off her chain so I have to find her. If you're looking for the road just head a couple miles that way" she pointed to her left slightly. "Please excuse me I have to go now" Alice turned away to continue her search on the other side of the clearing but the appearance of two other men from the trees either side of her paused the action.

"I don't think you understand girly. Me and the boys just got released and we've been oh so lonely locked up in the cells. We want a little company tonight and you're going to provide it"

"I gave you the chance to leave. If you were actually smart you'd take it before you end up getting hurt. But it appears you three are as stupid as you look. Don't blame me if you don't make it out alive"

"What you just say bitch?" Ross advanced forward as he clenched his teeth. "Say that to my face again and I'll show you what this stupid man can do" he ended up in her face when he raised a threatening fist. His single sight focus had him unaware of the new arrivals.

"Alice, I thought we were out here looking for your mutt not playing with the townsfolk" Rosalie appeared with her arms folded and a frown plastered across her face. The men almost jumped at the sound of her voice. Behind her came the form of the large mass Emmett and it was then the escapees started to realise something wasn't quite right.

"What's going on here?! Who the hell are you people?!" Jeff stumbled over himself when a reply came from behind.

"We're just a loving family out for a walk in the woods" Edward gave a shrug as the man ran from him in fear. Jasper appeared to his right.

"A very concerned loving family when our beloved pet suddenly goes running off into said woods. Speaking of, anyone find her yet?"

"No unfortuneatly. Though I believe we did find the foul sent that got her riled up, didn't we dear?" Esme placed a gentle hand on her husband's arm as the two emerged themselves to join the party.

"The pack from across the river was here again. They must've wanted a go at her because of tonight, but they didn't want to step out in the open. They trailed the line before she snapped her chain to chase them" Carlisle looked to each of his family members in term when he spoke calmly. Alice was the one to throw a fit soon after.

"Those son-of-a-bitch mongrels! I'll scalp them if they even think to come near my Bella!" her grumbling and groaning was distracting enough for the men to back away slowly towards the woods.

"You people are al nuts…Psycho's! Let's get out of here boys!" Jeff took the lead and raced back into the dark trees with Ross and Todd soon to follow but before anyone could take another step a loud scream was heard followed by a crunch and tearing of flesh.

A large shadowed mass was thrown back into the clearing at the feet of a horrified Todd when he realised it was the formal lower region of his friend and leader. Throaty growls came from the trees as heavy footsteps announced the entrance of something very large and very angry. Dark fur covered every inch of the massive eight foot monster, red eyes matched the now dripping jawline where an arm dangled from its teeth. In one large clawed hand was Jeff's head still expressing the last emotion he'd ever feel; fear. Soon as the beast had fulled stepped forward Todd screamed his head off like a child at the sight of a full grown werewolf. The creature replied in kind with its own bloodcurdling roar, dropping the limb and sending the two still living men flailing backwards onto their asses. Giving one last huff it went to collect its fallen food when another cry called came at it.

"Bella!" Alice collided with the monster at high speed, wrapping her arms around a thick muscled neck. "Where on earth did you run off to? I was looking everywhere! Oh my poor Bella, did those nasty dogs annoy you again? It's ok, I'm here" 'Bella' didn't seem to care one way or another that a tiny person was attached and mouthing off in her ear as she tried to enjoy her arm of man. It only became bothering when said small person pried the limb from her jaws.

"NO! You don't know where that man has been! I will not let you get indigestion because you wanted a midnight snack young lady!"

"Alice, give the girl a break. She probably couldn't tear the tail off one mutt tonight. Let her have the damn human" Rose was leaning against her husband as she casually filed her perfect nails. Emmett just found the whole situation amusing beyond belief.

"Did you Bella? Did the big mean werewolf miss a bite of those little puppies?" his baby voice made the creature growl in return, sending laughter all round.

"Emmett, I taught you better than to treat Bella that way. Shame on you young man" Esme scolded her son while approaching the arguing pair. Alice was still keeping the limb away from the hungry wolf's jaws as the beast tried to eat it, giving Esme the perfect chance to check her over for injuries.

"If you want to play fetch with your wolf Alice, might I suggest something more durable than an arm? Bella won't return it if you did, you know" Jasper spoke politely with a tone of amusement at the thought, sending Edward into chuckles as he too saw it in his mind.

"I'm not playing fetch with her. I'm keeping her from getting sick. Carlisle won't you back me up on this?" the limb was suddenly snatched from her distracted guard and munched on out of her reach. "Hey!"

"I don't see any nasty side effects if she eats the three. They all seem in good health and besides it's the first night of the full moon. She'll eat anything tonight and suffer tomorrow anyway. Why don't we just return home and leave her to it hmm?" the coven leader asked the rhetorical question, gaining nods of agreement from most of the group anyway.

"What about them?" all eyes went to the two remaining men still cowering away on the far side of the meadow.

"They're still here?" Edward asked sounding surprised.

"I'm impressed" the giant of the family spoke, sending Todd another smirk that gave him the shivers.

"They're Bella's food, leave them here with the love birds" the blonde female turned round and walked off into the darkness without a second thought. Emmett shrugged before following. Esme just shook her head.

"What am I to do with my many troubled children?" once again the gentlemen twins stepped in.

"Love us…"

"…Care for us…"

"…Spoil us rotten?" the two ran off in laughter as Esme gave chase, her life partner following behind them with a smile.

Alice had her eyes on the two men since Rosalie pointed them out while her hand was gently stroking the fur on the muzzle of an eating werewolf. Her eyes had calmed as she took in the two men. It didn't bother Alice that she was left alone, it happened many times on a night of the full moon and her Bella was on a usual rampage. Normally she'd be fine chained up in the yard to waste her bound energy after munching on some flesh the family gave her hours earlier.

"I'm really sorry it had to come to this, gentlemen. I was honestly hoping you would run away when I told you to but your buddy…he just didn't get the idea" an awkward atmosphere went over the group that only intensified with the constant munching and crunching of one hungry Bella. The young woman cleared her throat and smiled.

"But it's ok; I'll give you another chance. Like I said earlier, the road is that way. If you two make it that far I'm sure Bella won't hunt you down for her after supper snack. I mean the moon is waning already so…"

Ross as having a hard time processing the impossibility that what he was seeing was actually real and not just the thing that chewed up his mate and was eating him. His body was twitching from adrenaline and wanted to bolt but at the same time he couldn't find himself able to move.

"What the fuck are you people?" golden eyes locked onto his brown.

"Just your humble, every day, normal vegetarian vampires living out in the woods with their beloved pet werewolf. I mean why else would we be out here? It is rather remote and quiet really; and no one is brave enough to hike these woods at dark. Not counting you lot of course…"

"You guys are nuts!" a sharp bark had them both flinching away as the beast moved to stand up but the hand remained on its nose firmly to keep it still.

"Bella. Finish your arm before you even think of chasing another. I thought I taught you more manners when eating prey" Alice rapriminded the giant creature with a hard look and a pointed finger. All she got in return were growling responses. Ross had had enough.

"I'm out of here you psychopaths! Go to hell!" he somehow stumbled to his feet and took off. Todd, who's mind had effectively shut down since first seeing the wolf could only run in desperation and hope after the man. Alice watched them go before sighing.

"This is why we can never have a proper night out together. I manage to convince the state prison to let us have their death penalty prisoners for your meals every month so I can help you control yourself but every time you find something in the woods you just go full on crazy and we end up like this!" she folded her arms and turned away from Bella. A long whine came from over her shoulder. "No, not happening" again the whine sounded followed by a not so soft nudge. Sometimes the creature didn't know her own strength, but she'd never hurt Alice. Never.

Bella found herself ignored even after a few more nudges and a half lick of the neck. Huffing she crawled her way round to look the little vampire in the eyes. Crimson into gold.

"It's not fair. You're more a giant puppy right now than my Bella. I don't want a puppy; I want Bella to hold me and cuddle with; to race against at dusk. Why does being mated to a werewolf have to be so hard?" she rubbed her eyes when a bark came from her love. "Yes dear I know. I love you too, but all you ever care about when like this is hunting food and fuc…" a howl was heard off in the distance. Bella shot up to her full height, ears up and teeth snapping together in anger.

"How could I forget…you also love ripping apart other wolves too" Alice looked up to her large furry companion of so many years before sighing. "Off you go then. If you want to badger some wolves or go chasing those men, have fun. But I refuse to collect you in the morning in the same state I did last time" patting the wolf on the leg gently before turning around Alice wasn't expecting to be grabbed round the waist so roughly by an agitated beast.

"You ruin this outfit too we are having a serious discussion about fashion and boundaries! You hear me you over sized fur ball?!" her cries echoed through the trees as Bella raced off with the small vampire in hand.

And so our tale ends, but only here because no one truly knows what happens in those woods at night or in fact any part of the day. The state prison only discovered the following morning it had three escapees but they were never found nor were there any reported sightings. Many believed they fell victim to the mysterious creatures of the woods, some thought they got lost and died of starvation. What can never be denied though, is that something goes on in those trees every full moon. The sounds coming from that place are not human.

* * *

 **Well here you go. I haven't anything else really to say other then I felt like it. First time writing for Twilight but meh, in between stories at the moment and needed a stress reliever. Grammar and what not all my fault (as usual). Well that's me.**

 **Midmoon Kitsune out!**


End file.
